missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyah Nordoff-Hall
|residence = San Francisco, California |alias = Nyah Hall Mireille Belleau Catarine Patrey Daney Hampton |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force Sean Ambrose (formerly) |profession = Agent of the Impossible Mission Force Professional thief (formerly) |rank = Agent |expertise = Circumvention of all security - electronic, laser, human etc.: GemologyEthan Hunt's briefing in Mission: Impossible II, at 09 : 28 |sigothers = Love Interest: Ethan Hunt (formerly) Sean Ambrose (formerly) |actor = Thandie Newton |firstseen = Mission: Impossible II |lastseen = Mission: Impossible II }} Nyah Nordoff-Hall is the deuteragonist in the 2000 spy film Mission: Impossible II. She is a former professional thief who was enlisted in the Impossible Mission Force in order to spy on terrorist Sean Ambrose, who also is her former lover. Biography Early life and thief career Little is known about Nyah Nordoff-Hall's early life other than being born in November 16th, 1974 in United Kingdom. Before 2000, she becomes a professional thief, involving in a number of criminal activities, before having a six-month relationship with Impossible Mission Force computer specialist, Sean Ambrose. However, the relationship ended and she never saw he again. Seville-based Mission Commander Swanbeck stated to Ethan Hunt that Ambrose had been wanting her back since the broke up and send him to recruit Nyah, to help bring down Ambrose and recover the Chimera virus. Mission with Ethan Hunt In 2000, Nyah first meets Ethan Hunt, who after having closed his eyes after disappearing from his sight, to return to the private meeting when he caught her trying to steal a guy's collar, admittes that he was not just a pretty face. Scarcely escaped with her freedom but without the collar, she leaves Ethan to eventually go to her next location. However, on the road, Ethan catches her again to recruit her. After a game of cat and mouse almost disastrous and almost deadly which Nyah almost die. She is captured and saved by Ethan. Once updated on the mission that involved an accident caused by Sean Ambrose, she thinks that this mission is personal and not mission-related. After a brief sputtering, she agrees to help Ethan and told herself that the only thing she could infiltrate without causing suspicion was if she needes serious help. Ethan mades sure she is prosecuted only for Sean to save her and invite her to her villa in Sydney, Australia. At a horse racing event, she receives a listener in which Ethan communicates with her. Nyah is ordered to obtain the memory card containing the video images of the infecting Chimera virus Dr. Sergei Gradski. After a period of inactivity of 20 hours, the doctor dies after 34 hours before Ethan and his team leave the scene to avoid detection by Hugh Stamp, Sean's right-hand man. Then, Nyah finds Sean somewhere at his residence, only to be surprised by what seems to be Ethan Hunt, but actually Sean Ambrose in Disguise latex mask. While Sean wears the latex mask to represent Ethan Hunt, he is able to deceive Nyah by revealing Ethan's plan. As he leaves, Sean removes his mask in silent anger. After Hugh reported everything to Sean, he and his group decided to break into Biocyte's headquarters to obtain the sample of the Chimera virus with Nyah as a hostage while Ethan infiltrates the office of the atrium at the same time, with its mission to destroy the virus. Nyah gets infected with the last sample of the Chimera virus and Ambrose frees her in downtown Sydney to initiate an epidemic. The thief then heads for a cliff to commit suicide, but is saved at the last moment and healed with Bellerophon by Luther Stickell, Billy Baird and Ethan. Behind the Scenes Nyah Nordoff-Hall was portrayed by British actress Thandie Newton in Mission: Impossible II. Newton said that she won't return to film Mission: Impossible III in order to focus on her family. Had she returned in the third film, she would be a highly-trained agent of the IMF and part of the team in 2006. Appearances * Mission: Impossible II Gallery Thandie newton mission impossible 2 003.jpg|Promotional shot of Thandie Newton as Nyah Nordoff-Hall. Mission-impossible-2-tom-cruise-thandie-newton.jpg|Nyah with Hunt. Thandie newton dougray scott.jpg|Nyah with Ambrose. Thandie-newton-dougray-scott.jpg|Nyah with Ambrose. Trivia * Nyah Nordoff-Hall is the first female protagonist to being alive at the end of a film. Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mission: Impossible II Characters Category:British Category:IMF agents